Brillante Idée
by flammula
Summary: UA. Squall a eu une brillante idée pour faire tomber Cloud dans ses filets : la sortie du siècle. Shonen Ai Cléon


Title: **Brillante Idée**  
Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts  
Author: flammula  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/General  
Published: 05-26-10, Updated: 05-26-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,357

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Description : Nouveau One Shot! Gros n'importe quoi une fois de plus, même si ça vaut pas « Oh winky, tinky, tinky! » Je suis une merde. Certains passages rappelleront sans doute quelques souvenirs à certaines personnes xD

Avertissement : YAOI, même si ça reste minime. LéonxCloud (sans surprise, mais va falloir que je varie un jour...un jour x3)

Disclaimer : Appartenance totale à Disney et SquarEnix, cela dit désolée d'en avoir fait de la merde xD J'espère n'offusquer personne, c'est gentil, je vous aime ;o;

Particularité : 'Dédicace' à Mamai, je l'ai écrite pour elle (en une nuit xD) Et par pure coïncidence, elle revient tout juste de la même aventure, à peu de choses près. X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Brillante idée**

Léon regardait perplexe les billets qu'il avait dans les mains. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment fait ? Il avait _vraiment_ acheté ces entrées ? Et est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui demander d'aller avec lui là-bas ? Il n'était même pas sûr que Cloud n'avait pas dit ça pour plaisanter. Du coup...il avait peut-être acheté les entrées, mais est-ce qu'il serait capable d'aller demander à son peut-être-avec-de-la-chance-futur-petit-ami de l'accompagner...

A … _Disneyland ?_

_.oOo._

**Flashback**

C'était au lycée, juste après les vacances d'Avril. Le printemps était doux et les élèves aimaient se prélasser dans la pelouse du lycée après être sortis du réfectoire, le temps que l'heure de reprendre les cours arrive. Le groupe de terminales dont il est question ne faisait pas exception. Aerith et Tifa papotaient entre elles, Cloud révisait consciencieusement, Riku était allongé avec sa tête sur les cuisses d'Aerith et son baladeur sur les oreilles. (Ne vous trompez pas, il n'y a rien entre eux, seulement la jeune fille avait insisté et Riku n'était jamais d'humeur à protester. Jamais il ne se serait douté du plan machiavélique de son amie, et il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Bref.) Léon aussi était allongé, mais la tête sur son sac de cours. Il dormait à moitié et n'entendait la discussion des filles que parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas les entendre. Il s'était installé assez proche de Cloud pour sentir son odeur et, en fermant les yeux, avoir l'impression qu'il avait la tête sur ses cuisses...parce que lui ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de fantaisies comme le faisait Aerith.

« C'était tellement magnifique, j'y retournerais régulièrement si c'était possible, s'extasia Aerith en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de Riku entre ses doigts.

_ Oui, j'ai pu y aller avec le collège, ça m'avait vraiment plu. Une des meilleures sorties parmi celles qu'on avait faites.

_ On a l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde !

_ De quoi vous parlez, demanda Cloud qui avait été trop concentré dans ses cours pour entendre le début de la conversation.

_ De mon excursion à Disneyland avec ma famille ! Répondit la jeune fille en rose en même temps qu'elle cueillait une pâquerette.

_ Oh. » fit simplement Cloud.

Léon ouvrit un œil en entendant ce qui lui semblait être de l'envie, mais il ne fit pas de remarque sur ce détail en particulier.

« C'est pour les gamins les parcs d'attraction. Surtout Disney, dit-il par contre, d'un ton monotone. (il était dans le jazz, comme on dit.)

_ Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser dans ce genre d'endroit ! Protesta Tifa.

_ Mes parents ont autant apprécié que moi, ajouta Aerith, toujours occupée par les cheveux de Riku qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, lui.

Squall ne répondit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

_ J'aimerais y aller moi aussi, un jour. » fit la voix de Cloud.

Ça c'était incroyable. Cloud était donc ce genre de garçon ? A être attiré par les parcs d'attractions roses, plein de fleurs, de princesses, de froufrous, de …...

Hey...mais c'était une idée !

Léon regarda bien l'expression de son ami et eut un sourire en coin. Cloud avait l'air _tellement_ envieux. Ça serait donc ça...la solution pour le faire tomber dans ses bras ?

Alors soit ! Léon ferait son possible pour rassembler l'argent et lui payer ne serait-ce qu'une journée là-bas ! Et là, Cloud lui serait tellement reconnaissant, que le faire tomber sous son charme serait un jeu d'enfant.

AH AH AH ! Il était machiavélique ! _La plus brillante idée de ta vie, Léon !_

Il s'y voyait déjà, Cloud lui sautant dans les bras lorsqu'il découvrirait où il l'emmenait. Il se voyait aussi là bas, les files d'attente où ils seraient serrés l'un contre l'autre, Cloud hurlant comme une fille dans les manèges à sensation pour ensuite lui tomber dans les bras, tout tremblant, à la sortie. Il voyait aussi une terrifiante maison hantée où son bien-aimé viendrait se réfugier contre lui, mort de peur. Les petites croisières romantiques, où ils pourraient se regarder droit dans les yeux, échanger leur premier baiser pourquoi pas...

Tandis qu'il mettait en ordre toutes ses idées, les regards du petit groupe furent attirés par des cris, un peu plus loin dans la cour du lycée.

Bizarrement...Squall crut un instant que Sora et Roxas étaient en train de traverser la cour du lycée en courant, poursuivis par un des pions...

« Léon...ce serait pas tes frères là-bas ? Cloud demanda, un sourcil arqué.

_ Non. Connais pas. »

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit et tira les ados de leurs pensées troublées. Ils traversaient donc la cours du lycée pour aller vers le bâtiment principal, Riku rejeta ses cheveux nattés et remplis de pâquerettes en arrière, Cloud marchait le nez dans son bouquin, Aerith et Tifa admiraient leur travail artistique dans les cheveux argentés de leur ami, et Squall...attrapa Cloud pour le retirer du chemin juste avant qu'il entre en collision avec ses frères qui venaient de leur passer devant -toujours suivis du pion-, et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur classe de maths.

**Fin du flashback**

_.oOo._

Squall s'était presque prostitué pour gagner l'argent nécessaire afin de mener son plan à bien. Promener le chien des voisins, rendre des services par-ci par-là. Travailler au noir sur des chantiers que quelqu'un de sa famille avait. Dépanner des gens qui avaient des problèmes avec leur ordinateur.

A la fin du mois de juillet, il avait amassé une bonne somme et il pourrait largement payer les deux voyages, les entrées et il pourrait même se permettre quelques petites folies dans le parc même.

_Cloud, tu seras très bientôt mien..._

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il rassemble le courage nécessaire pour l'inviter. Je suis Léon, se disait-il. Je suis un lion preux, courageux...greuh.

Auto-persuasion qui aurait laissé perplexe plus d'une personne. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il avait toujours ses billets dans les mains, et il n'avait pas même amorcé le geste de prendre son téléphone pour inviter son ami à le retrouver quelque part.

C'est là que Sora entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Roxas.

« Léon ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Léon leur lança un regard noir. Il en avait marre de ces mioches mal élevés qui entraient sans frapper.

« 'man nous a dit que tu avais deux billets pour _Disneyland_ ? Fit Sora, l'air...menaçant ?

_ Je sais absolument pas où elle a été chercher ça. »

Et c'était vrai bon sang ! Comment elle avait pu être au courant de ça ? C'est bien beau de dire que les mères ont une bonne intuition concernant leurs enfants, et tout ce genre de conneries...mais dans ce cas précis, c'était carrément des pouvoirs surnaturels qu'elle avait ! Ou alors elle l'espionnait.

« Arrête de mentir, c'est quoi que t'avais dans les mains à l'instant ? Fit remarquer Roxas.

_ Bordel. »

Squall grogna de mécontentement, il était grillé.

« On vient avec ! » décidèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

Et Léon eut beau protester, chercher des excuses, expliquer qu'il n'avait pas l'argent pour eux, menacer de leur couler les pieds dans le béton pour ensuite les faire rejoindre la flore sous-marine de la rivière, les jumeaux avaient réponse à tout.

« Qui est-ce que tu comptes inviter ? demanda Sora.

_ Aerith ? Tifa ? Youffie ?

_ Certainement pas Youffie ! Grommela Squall.

_ J'te préviens tout de suite, si tu comptes y aller avec Tifa, tu pourras pas te mettre à côté d'elle dans les attractions, ses poumons prennent trop de place. »

Léon fut outré par la remarque déplacée de Roxas, tout autant par l'éclat de rire de Sora, mais il se contenta de garder son air stoïque. Roxas se mit aussi à rire lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il pensait que le silence était une confirmation à ses suppositions. Léon décida qu'il valait mieux leur avouer tout de suite qui était l'heureuse élue, peut-être que l'idée de se balader avec deux homos les rebuterait.

« Cloud » annonça-t-il avec un visage de marbre, et il y eut un gros silence.

Suivi d'un fou rire. Ce qui froissa le frère aîné au point de le faire ouvrir la fenêtre dans l'intention d'y jeter ses deux frères. Dits frères qui décidèrent qu'il ne fallait _surtout pas _louper ça et qui allèrent acheter (faire raquer leur mère) leurs entrées sur-le-champ.

Léon eut envie de tout annuler. Puis il se dit qu'il en avait trop bavé pour laisser ces trous du cul gâcher son plan parfait, et que par conséquent il inviterait Cloud quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Non ! Non, il n'avait pas été exploité pour rien ! Non, il n'avait pas dû subir les harcèlements permanents de la vieille voisine pour rien ! Bon sang, il s'était quand même fait pincer les fesses par cette vieille dégoûtante, et son chien tout aussi pervers avait tenté de lui violer la jambe ! Ça avait pas été dans le vent tout ça, foi de Leonhart !

Il lui téléphona sur-le-champ et lui dit qu'il passait le voir chez lui.

Cloud accueillit Léon un livre dans les mains.

« Cloud...on a le bac, on est en vacances, tu peux laisser tes livres maintenant, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mais j'aime lire..., répondit le blond avec une moue. Squall haussa les épaules et entra dans la maison.

_ Je suis venu te proposer quelque chose. »

Il avait l'air super calme, super naturel, super indifférent, super Léon quoi, mais en réalité, il tremblait presque de peur à l'idée que son ami puisse l'envoyer balader. L'air sûr de lui -parce qu'il _fallait_ qu'il ait l'air sûr- il sortit les entrées et les tendit à Cloud.

« Disneyland ça te tente ? »

Les yeux du blond devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et s'ils avaient été dans un de ces dessins animés complètement cons, sa mâchoire aurait chu à même le sol.

« Je...tu...enfin on...t'as... » Cloud avait l'air comme qui dirait d'être en train de bloquer.

« Tu peux refuser évidemment. Sache seulement que j'ai subi le harcèlement sexuel de ma vieille voisine et de son chien pour pouvoir gagner une partie de l'argent nécessaire. »

Cloud éclata de rire et demanda : « Est-ce qu'on y va que tous les deux ? »

Ça voulait dire oui, donc ?

« En réalité, mes frères se sont invités. Mais sinon on ne sera que tous les deux, oui. »

Le blond baissa les yeux, les joues roses et un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« D'accord. Merci Squall, je viendrai avec plaisir ! Je suis touché que tu te sois donné tant de mal »

Hé hé. _La plus brillante idée de ta vie, Léon._

C'est donc de cette manière que Squall se retrouva ...eh bien c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le RER, entouré de gniards bruyants, surexcités qui piaillaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient et criaient plus qu'ils ne riaient. Cloud loin de lui, perdu à cause de cette foule grouillante de petits vermisseaux qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de réduire en bouillie si leur accompagnatrice n'avait pas été là, à le fixer de son regard noir, prête à dégainer le téléphone à la moindre excuse qu'il lui donnerait d'appeler la police qui le cueillerait sûrement à sa sortie du RER. Pensait-elle. Léon, lui, avait surtout peur de la voir approcher de trop près pour lui beugler dessus. Elle était déjà assez moche de loin, et il n'avait surtout pas envie de découvrir si c'était pire de près. Il voulait se rappeler des belles choses du parc, pas des laiderons du RER.

C'est Roxas qui le retrouva à la sortie de la boîte de conserve sur rails et le fit rejoindre Sora et Cloud.

Cloud..son rayon de soleil, lumière de ses jours, fantasme de ses nuits...hum

« Mon dieu, pauvre Sora ! »

Léon s'arracha à sa contemplation et jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères. Sora venait de se manger la baie vitrée qui menait de la gare rer au parc. Par chance, il ne s'était rien cassé, semblait-il, et le choc l'avait simplement fait saigner du nez.

« Bordel, Sora, j'vais même pas te demander comment t'as fait pour ne pas voir une vitre _aussi grande_ ! T'es bigleux à ce point ou tu voulais tester sa solidité ? »

Deux trois mouchoirs dans le nez (tout ça, oui), la crise de fou rire de Roxas passée (qui a parlé de ce lien unique qui unissait les jumeaux ?), et c'était reparti.

La journée promettait d'être longue.

Mais heureusement, il n'était pas qu'avec Sora et Roxas. Il y avait _Cloud._

Cloud au regard brillant, aux joues roses, au sourire émerveillé...

_La plus brillante idée de ta vie, Léon._

Même si tout ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Oh non, loin de là. Et pour bien comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts, il ne suffira que d'un résumé de la journée. Simplement un _résumé_.

Le matin avait été fait de découvertes, beaucoup de marche, d'une planification rapide des attractions qu'ils voudraient faire (parce qu'en une seule journée, c'était impossible de faire le tour.) d'une photo prise avec Mickey qui au final, une fois développée, ne montrait qu'un œil que tous soupçonnaient comme étant celui de Roxas.

Même si personne, pas même le photographe, ne savait comment il était arrivé là.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans les boutiques, Sora avait essayé le costume de clochette et Roxas celui de Blanche Neige. Léon avait tenté de se cacher. D'échapper à la honte. Et pendant qu'il se cachait entre deux étagères, Cloud s'était fait kidnapper par ses frères et ils l'avaient forcé à mettre des accessoires de princesse qui lui donnaient un air ridicule, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Sora et Roxas rirent beaucoup.

Les touristes chinois qui prirent Cloud en photo sous tous ses angles aussi.

Le blond bouda pendant le reste de la traversée du parc jusqu'à l'attraction Space Mountain, pendant la file d'attente aussi.

Squall se maudit d'avoir abandonné l'être aimé aussi lâchement.

Squall oublia vite la mésaventure lorsqu'il se rendit compte des cris qui s'échappaient de l'attraction qu'ils allaient faire.

Les trois autres étaient surexcités par avance. Lui faillit se sauver en courant juste devant les voitures lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un en sortait pour aller aussitôt vider le contenu de son estomac. Ce fut un élan d'héroïsme qui le poussa à monter tout de même, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre : il ne pouvait pas laisser Cloud affronter ça seul ! Mais Cloud n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'est Squall qui cria le plus fort de tous les occupants du manège à cet instant là. Peut-être même qu'il avait atteint des records dans l'histoire du parc.

Ils ne ressortirent pas non plus indemnes de l'épopée Star Wars, car Sora se prenait pour le père de Roxas qui ne pouvait décidément pas l'admettre. Leur combat au bâton fut violent. Ils auraient pu y perdre une main. Heureusement Buzz l'éclair passa à ce moment et ils oublièrent leur combat à la branche laser pour aller harceler le pauvre homme déguisé.

Midi : ils traversèrent le parc en large pour arriver au village de Pocahontas. Sora n'aurait su manger son sandwich ailleurs. Au moins, Squall et Cloud eurent un moment de paix pour discuter ensemble pendant que les deux zouaves faisaient leur bordel dans les jeux pour enfants. Squall les soupçonnait d'avoir martyrisé quelques gosses, mais il n'en était pas persuadé et de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Après-midi : Tant qu'ils étaient là, ils décidèrent de faire les explorateurs chez Indiana Jones, où Squall faillit pleurer au looping arrière. Puis la maison hantée.

_Maison hantée._

Ils étaient censés avoir peur dans un truc comme ça, non ? Alors pourquoi Cloud avait eu des yeux brillants comme un enfant dans une boutique de sucreries, tout au long de l'attraction ? Et les fantômes effrayants qui l'auraient poussé dans les bras de Squall ? Ils étaient où ? Hein ?

Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander un remboursement. C'était de l'arnaque ce parc.

Il y eut d'autres attractions, assez décevantes...Squall s'était retrouvé seul dans le bateau pourtant grand de Pirates des Caraïbes. En plus, la solitude lui avait donné des hallucinations, parce qu'il aurait juré voir Sora parmi les pirates, dans le décor...ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas halluciné et que ça expliquait pourquoi il avait trouvé son frère en train de faire les yeux doux à un agent de sécurité à la sortie. Ils avaient traversé le labyrinthe d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles et s'étaient retrouvés trempés jusqu'aux os. Enfin...Squall seul s'était retrouvé trempé jusqu'aux os. Ça aurait été sympa de voir Cloud avec ses vêtements qui lui collaient au corps, mais Roxas avait sorti ces cirés jaunes poussin que vendait le parc... il les avait sortis de nul part, d'ailleurs. Qui avait dit que c'était impossible de cacher trois cirés dans une poche ? Et il n'en avait pas pour Léon, évidemment. (Dommage que Squall n'ait pas remarqué que Cloud l'avait fixé les joues rouges, tout mouillé qu'il était). Et puis il y eut les poupées.

Les poupées.

…..

Cette musique horrible qui se répétait comme une litanie funeste..., chantée avec des voix de Tic et Tac -en exagérant à peine. A l'entrée on leur avait dit, dans un éclat de couleurs pastelles qui brûlait la rétine, que le monde était petit.

Jamais. Ô grand, jamais Squall n'oublierait ce cauchemar. Cette traversée infernale. Si rose...

Tellement de petits yeux de verre...

De sourires de plastique...

De danses saccadées...

Il aurait préféré croire toute sa vie que leur monde était immense.

Pour se remettre de leurs émotions, Roxas avait insisté pour que Squall paie des glaces à tout le monde. Pendant leur petite bataille qui déciderait de si oui ou non, Squall paierait pour ses frères, les personnages de Disney devaient apprendre qu'on plaisantait pas avec les gaufres.

Voyez la scène : en premier plan, Squall et Roxas rivalisant dans l'art de la rhétorique, dans le fond, Sora qui vient d'acheter la dernière gaufre se fait encercler par un gang de mascottes aux grands costumes dodus et poilus. Les mascottes se transforment en racailles. Ou en joueurs de rugby et se jettent sur le frêle jeune homme. La mêlée est rude. Le combat verbal du premier plan vire au vulgaire. Cloud dans un coin paie lui-même les quatre glaces, et choisit les parfums puisque les autres sont occupés.

Sora casse la figure à tout le monde, Minnie ou pas, et engloutit sa gaufre en une bouchée. Cloud ramène les glaces. Quant aux deux autres, personne ne peut entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

On était à Disneyland ! C'était pour les enfants ! Il était donc normal que leurs paroles soient censurées. D'où les -bips- qui remplaçaient …. tout ce qu'ils disaient. A ce niveau, il n'y avait même plus de pronoms et autres mots réguliers.

La nuit était tombée quand ils eurent fait le tour -à peu près, parce qu'en plus, chaque fois qu'ils avaient voulu faire le train de la mine, celui-ci était fermé à cause d'un dysfonctionnement, et parce que les files d'attentes étaient...à peine longues- Les gens commençaient à se rassembler dans l'allée principale : la parade se préparait.

Cette fois, Squall eut droit à son instant féérique.

Hey, après une journée où il ne s'était rien passé d'enchanteur pour lui (d'ailleurs il allait attaquer le parc en justice pour publicité mensongère à ce propos), il y avait quand même droit!

C'était lui qu'avait tout organisé, hein.

Il y avait du monde autour d'eux, la musique de la parade était trop forte -ainsi que les beuglements des gens- et ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment, mais Cloud et lui étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et les jumeaux étaient plus loin, à monter sur les grilles pour voir la parade de haut.

Cloud lui avait tiré la manche, pour attirer son attention, et lui avait sourit comme jamais.

« Merci Squall, j'ai passé une journée inoubliable. C'est vraiment gentil de t'être donné tant de mal pour nous offrir cette journée.

Je t'en prie. Tout ça c'était rien que pour toi. Je recommencerais si c'était à refaire. »

Oh, attention, Léonhart sortait le grand jeu.

Et c'était plutôt efficace parce qu'un rougissement plus tard, Cloud lui tirait le col pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Avec passion. C'est qu'il l'avait retenu longtemps celui là. S'ils n'avaient pas été en lieu public...et surtout dans un lieu qui de toute façon niait le fait que les bébés naissent autre part que dans les roses et aurait censuré la scène par un mariage dans les règles...

Eh bien, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_La plus brillante idée de ta vie, Léon._

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

The end.

* * *

Bonus:

_'Winnie le no-life, il passe son temps à engouffrer des pots de miel devant son mmorpg, il n'a plus de vie, il en oublie même le nom de ses amis._

_Coco lapin, le vieux voisin grincheux radin et commère._

_Tigrou, l'ado hyperactif complexé parce que sa mère est obèse et son père alcolo, il fait son possible pour être chiant et se faire remarquer._

_Porcinet se fait battre par son père et sa mère, il est à l'asile psy, il a perdu confiance en lui et a peur de tout, même de son ombre._

_Maman kangourou, la mère célibataire, et son fils petit gourou le garçonnet qui a grandi trop vite à s'occuper de son voisin complexé alias Porcinet._

_Bouriquet, l'emo. Il n'a rien de spécial, c'est juste que c'est un ado rebelle qui a décidé d'être emo parce que c'est fashion._

_Et maître hibou, professeur de maternel, soupçonné de pédophilie et qui raconte n'importe quoi à ses élèves, tant qu'il raconte quelque chose._

_Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourra leur venir en aide..._

_Sora, l'aide social, un expert, interviendra dans leur vie pour les aider à s'en sortir ! Réussira-t-il à accomplir cette mission impossible ?_

**_« Heu heu heu du poil. Tu veux bondir avec moi ?_**

**_-Tigrou t'es lourd putain! »_**

**_« J'ai pas b'soin d'aide ! Sale morveux ! J'vais t'apprendre à entrer dans mon potager sans permission! * lance une carotte *_**

**_« Pense, pense...il faut xp, xp ! Et avec 33597 PO je pourrai payer la robe de mage ! Le scorpion à trois têtes de la grotte des trolls envoûtés ne fera pas le poids, et les dague de la Justice seront à moi ! Pense, pense...MIEL ! »_**

_Ne manquez pas votre émission « super aide soc'» !sur Squarisney channel !'_

Squall tenait encore la télécommande dans les mains, bloqué devant l'annonce pour la nouvelle émission qui ferait fureur cet été, à côté d'autres comme « Destiny Island ou l'île de la tentation » ou encore « Deep Jungle célébrité ». Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Ni son existence. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Bouche ouverte, grimace figée, il était comme pétrifié devant la télé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne prendre la télécommande, éteigne la télévision.

« Oui, c'est à croire qu'ils se moquent des gens. Des participants, et des spectateurs, fit remarquer Cloud.

-C'est rien de le dire...pourtant je me demande encore qui sont les plus stupides entre les créateurs, les spectateurs ou les participants...quoi que dans ce cas les participants le soient contre leur gré...je crois ?

-Bah on s'en fout. On est tout seul tout l'aprem, on va pas regarder la télé. »

Des lèvres vinrent déposer de baisers tout le long de la mâchoire et finir par happer le lobe de son oreille.

Oui, il y avait définitivement d'autres solutions pour occuper leur après-midi.

* * *

Ndla : J'ai fini ma merde xD (oui, le bonus aurait pu être évité xD) J'espère qu'elle a plût, même si je ne m'offusquerais pas du contraire xD J'aurais voulu faire rire, mais bon x3

Je suis sûre que plein de personnes pensent la même chose que Léon des poupées qui chantent XDD

Sur ce, les enfants, j'ai d'autres chapitres qui m'attendent :3

GNU!


End file.
